Vampire Love
by AmeliaTheHedgehog
Summary: I didn't believe that vampires and the other stuff was real...until I met him. He was different and most important, he saved my life. I don't own anything. Rated T for violence, a bit blood and a bit swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a lot stories like this but I wanted to write one myself so here it goes. I'm open for any criticism and I'm sorry for grammer mistakes that will maybe in the story.**

Amy's POV

I woke up early in the morning. My little red bed was almost to little for me. My black little clock was on my white dresser together with some photos from my family and me. It read 11 a.m. Looks like I slept for a while. I went to my dark pink bathroom and showered for a while. After I showered I changed into a dark red one-shoulder top and black skinny jeans. I put my waist-length hair into a high ponytail. I went to the kitchen and spotted my whole family.

Maya was my mother. She was a red hedgehog with crystal blue eyes. Her sunny yellow dress fitted her mood. She was a person you only could like. She didn't judge people before she actually met them. She has a big heart, funny humor and can show you who the boss is if that is necessary. Also was she an amazing singer and could cook the best dishes you would ever eat.

Robert was my father and he was white hedgehog with jade green eyes. He wore a black and red shirt and jeans. For someone who was over forty he looked really young. He was stubborn but had also a big heart for his friends and his family. He didn't trust strangers much but once he saw that they ok he trusted them.

Rosy was my twin sister. She looked a lot like me. She had pink hair that reached a bit over her shoulders and was open and a bit wavy. Her crystal blue eyes were like our mother her eyes, while I had the eyes from our father, and always sparkled when she was happy or excited. She wore a lime green dress with a white belt tied around her waist. She loved to dance just like me and we both were good at singing, dancing and cooking. I loved her. She was really the best sister you could have. We would tease each other of course but when we needed each other we were there and would help as much as we can.

"Goood morning family" I grinned at them.

"Morning sis" Rosy hugged me.

"Morning honey. Come and sit down. Breakfast is ready." I sit down with Rosy next to my father. I was to his left side while Rosy was to his right. The table was white, big and round. My mum placed plates in font of us with pancakes, eggs, sausages and french toast. It looked delicious. We started eating in silence til my father broke it.

"So everyone has packed for our trip?" We nodded.

"When are we going dad?" asked Rosy.

"We finish breakfast, put the bags into the car and we can go"

We finished breakfast and Rosy and I helped my dad to put our stuff into the car. Our mom prepared some snacks we could eat during our trip. We were driving to my grandmother and it would take us good five hours to get to her but we haven't seen her in a while and her birthday would be in a few days. After everything was in we all got in and started to head to my grandmother.

We drove for a really long time and done different stuff. We all played some games, Rosy and I played with our phones and we all talked. Suddenly I saw something on the road. It looked like a...person...something...white maybe. What was it doing on the road. No cars were to be seen. When I noticed that my dad hadn't seen the person I yelled.

"Watch out dad" but it was to late. We crashed into that..that thing. Instead of the person moving was the car sent flying into the air and crashing down besides the road. All glass was shattered, doors unable to move...I spare you the detail. Let's just say the car wouldn't ever be able to drive again. I blacked out during the crash and opened them a few times but not to long because I blacked out again. The last time I opened them I saw something blue walking towards the car...a blue hedgehog...with fangs.

Sonics POV

I saw her every day. I promised myself that I would protect her from harm. She was driving away with her family. I lost them and then I found the car. Totally broken and crashed. The damage looked like they had driven into a wall. I looked inside to look for survivors one especially. When I saw her jade green eyes open for a moment it was all I need. I broke the door open and freed her. She had several cuts and some really deep, all still bleeding.

As a vampire I was a little attracted to blood but I didn't drink human blood anymore. I changed to animal blood. I picked the beautiful girl up bridal style and decided to bring her to my home. I looked around inside the car again but there was no chance that the others were still alive. Heck, it was even a miracle that she was alive. I took off, faster than a human could run heading to my home, careful to keep the girl in my arms alive and safe.

**Well that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Stay tuned to see what comes next. Until then see ya.**

_***Amelia***_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for your reviews. That showed me that people are interested in this story. Next I want to apologize again for the grammar mistakes. But I'm from Germany, I'm still in school and I have some problems with grammar. I try my best not to make to many mistakes. Next the thing with the blood. I noticed I didn't really explained that. So in that world there are also real animals like our dogs, cats etc. That's the blood Sonic and the others are drinking. With human I mean all the others like Amy, Cream and so on. That's what the good vampires aren't drinking. I hope you could understand that now. Ok I've bored you enough now. Here is the next chapter.**

Amy's POV

I awoke with a jolt. I looked around, panicked from my nightmare. I dreamed that my family had a car accident and died and I was the only survivor. Then I noticed that it wasn't my room, and it wasn't my bed that I was lying in. The room was dark red with big windows, black curtains that were open, showing me the wonderful dark sky with millions of stars. The bed was hot pink and there were many black cushions. A black and red closet was in one corner near the windows. The floor was a single carpet, red, black and pink. I pushed the covers side and wanted to get up. There was no way that I was staying here. I didn't know where I was or who brought me or most important if my family was alive. As I tried to move pain shoot through my body. I lay back down and looked down at myself. I had a bandage were my ribs were. On my arms and legs were cuts, some small and one or two really big ones. But they started to heal. Now I'm really worried...and hungry and thirsty. Heck it feels like the last time I ate something was months ago. I wondered if anybody would ever come to my...ehh I mean this room. As on clue two persons entered, both female.

The first person I noticed was a bright yellow hedgehog. She had ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in a light blue dress with black flats. Her hair reached her waist and was a bit curled at the end. She looked like my age, 16.

Then there was a cream colored rabbit who looked also like my age. She was wearing an orange one-shoulder top, a dark blue skirt and dark blue flats. Her hair was open, a bit wavy and reached her mid-back.

"Oh your awake" the hedgehog said. I stayed silent. Hey I don't know these people. They could kill me._ When they wanted to kill you they would have left you. _And who the hell are you. _I'm your logical mind, silly. And I'm here to comfort you. _Why would you comfort me? _We both know the answer._

"We were worried that you wouldn't wake-" the rabbit started but I interrupted her.

"Is my family alive?" I looked at them, tears already start forming in my eyes. They looked at each other.

"I'm telling Master Sonic that his guest is awake" and with that the rabbit disappeared.

"Master Sonic?" I asked.

"You will like him. He is very nice and the one who brought you here."

"So he saved my life?"

"Yes...oh I totally forgot. I'm Maria and the girl from earlier is Cream."

"Hi Maria nice to meet you. I'm Amy" Sonic...so he was that blue hedgehog if I remember right...didn't he had fangs...like vampire fangs. I was about to ask Maria but then she smiled...and she had also these...fangs. What...the...?

"Would you like to change before Sonic arrives?"

"You can just say Sonic?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes we can. He doesn't really like it when we call him 'Master' but some of us do and he lives with it. So...?"

"What?" I looked down at my clothes. Yep..they were ripped badly.

"I should change" I said still looking down. Maria giggled.

"Go take a nice shower. I will give you some clothes." I wanted to protest about her bringing my clothes but she pushed me through a door, that was attached to the room I was in, and I found myself in a big red bathroom. There was a black sink, a mirror, a dark red toilet, a red and black shower and there was red table. As I looked around Maria went out. I sighed and decided that I would at least thank this guy for saving my life. Afterward I would decide if I could trust them but with that vampire like fangs? Was I really save in this place? And Maria said 'we' earlier that means that others are here at well. But how many? All these questions buzzed around my head while I was showering. I was grateful that this was a shower with a black shower curtain when someone entered.

"Don't panic. It's just me" Maria said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I put your fresh clothes on the table and take the others away. Should I throw them away?"

"Yeah I don't think that I will be wearing them again. Could you bring me a towel?"

"Already next to your clothes. I'm waiting outside for you" I heard the door open and close again. I stepped out of the shower and took the towel to dry myself. After I'm done I changed into a blue one-shoulder top and some dark green shorts. I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like I came into a tornado. After some searching I found a brush and brushed my hair. _Someone is a little excited. _I wanted to make a good first impression. _Sure._ I ignored this confusing voice and took a shaky breath. Now I would know what happened or if they were... I gulped. Come on Amy. Stop being such a frightened girl an act like a adult. Ok it was about time. I opened the door and walked back into the room. Maria wasn't the one waiting in the room, it was Sonic. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black sweatpants and red and white sneakers with golden buckles on both sides.

"Good to see that you are awake"

"Yeah thank you for saving my life" I was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't know why.

"It's no big deal. I couldn't just left you there" I looked around the room not wanting to look in his eyes by my question.

"Is anyone from my family alive?" The tears started to form again but I blinked them away.

"As I looked, it was only you, but I sent someone looking again. But don't get your hopes up to high because there is really big chance that they don't. I'm sorry to give you so bad news." Now I was so close to crying but I held myself back. Now was not the time to cry. He said there was a chance, a small one but a chance nonetheless.

"I'm sure you have more questions" I sighed. I didn't know if I wanted really the answer for that question but I asked it anyway.

"Are you a...vampire, Sonic?" he smiled.

"Yes, I am. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Amy"

"What a beautiful name" I blushed a bit at his compliment. Hey crazy mind. _What is silly? _Do you think he is dangerous? _You really ask for my opinion? I'm impressed. _Just answer me. _Well he IS a vampire after all...but it doesn't look like he wants to drink our blood. I don't know enough to tell you. _Well thanks anyway. And am I going crazy? _Yes you are._ The voice disappeared then.

"You don't want to drink my blood, do you?" he chuckled.

"I'm not like that. I only drink animal blood."

"If you haven't noticed we _are _animals." he looked at me amused.

"Yes I noticed. I mean the animals that can't talk and act like us" I grinned at him.

"This isn't like Twilight, is it? You aren't going to shine when you walk into sunlight?"

"No. You sure are something. Others would have tried to kill me already."

"Yep I'm different. How could you save me? It was a bright day and the sun was shinning really bright"

"Ah. I wondered when that question would come. You know it's true that vampires don't like sunlight but when we are outside we don't start burning or shine. We just feel uncomfortable, nothing more." he shrugged.

"How many persons and other vampires are here and why do they call you 'Master'?"

"You know what, I explain the rest to you later. You should rest now. Tomorrow I'm going to show you around the mansion and introduce you to everyone."

"I really appreciate that, I really do, but I don't want to be a burden to you"

"You're not a burden Amy. Your my guest here and you can stay as long as you want. Sleep now so you can heal better." I yawned. I did feel a bit sleepy.

"But not for too long" I said walking over to the bed, eyes already starting to close.

"Goodnight Amy"

"Goodnight Sonic" after I said that he went out of the room. A few seconds later I finally let the tears fall, not being able to hold them back any longer. I cried myself to sleep, worried what would happen to me later and if I could trust vampires. And if that what was happening at the moment, wasn't just a dream and I was still in the crashed car, dying.

**Longest chapter I ever written. See you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

_I sat together with my family in our garden. Rosy and I were on the swings and my parents sat on a bench nearby. My mother loved gardening and our garden was full of different kind of flowers. There were carnations, daisy, lily, petunia, tulip and roses of course. My favorite rose was the one my mother brought from a trip from the amazons. It was blue with red and purple at the ends. It was very special for the both of us. I looked over to my sis._

"_You ever going to give me that one shirt back that you just took"_

"_Nop" we smiled at each other._

"_Hey do you remember that one time were we confused our teacher because we said we was the other and even changed our clothes" Rosy said to me and we both started laughing really hard._

"_Yes. All the teachers were so confused that they. They thought they gone insane" we laughed harder. My parents looked over to us and smiled widely. Suddenly my parents and the garden disappeared and only the swings, Rosy and I remained._

"_What the?" I looked over to Rosy._

"_Amy?"_

"_What?" she looked dead serious now._

"_Promise me. Promise me to be strong and to wait for me. Mum and dad won't be here but I will come. It will just take some time for me to find you. But I swear to you that if I found you, we will stay together. No matter what happens. We will always be there for each other. Promise me this Amy" everything started to fade away._

"_I promise" I said to her disappearing form._

"I promise" I woke up looking around. What was that for a dream? Was it real or just my wish thinking. I looked over to the window. The sun was out but not very high that meant it was still early. I wondered if anybody was already up or sleeping at this time. I looked at my cuts again and my eyes widen in shock. The small ones were all gone and the big ones were barely visible. And my ribs felt perfectly fine. I wasn't in pain when I moved around. How was that possible? Mind? _What is it?_ An explanation for this?_ Nop but could you give me a name? I don't really like 'mind'. _Ok this seems fair...somehow. I call you my middle name because after all you are a part of me._ Jade? Yeah I like that. So were friends? _Well I can't really hate myself now, can I? _No you can't. If you need help or if you do something stupid I'll be there._ Good to know.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said loud enough for the person to hear. Then Cream entered.

"Good morning Amy" I looked at her questioning.

"Sonic told us your name. After all you are our guest here"

"Oh, well good morning Cream" I smiled at her.

"I'm here to make you ready for breakfast"

"Breakfast..?" I was a bit scared and it seemed that Cream noticed because she grinned, showing her vampire fangs.

"Not what you think. _Real _breakfast with _real_ food. You will meet everybody then" I let out a sigh of relief because of the breakfast thing but tensed up again because of the meeting. What if the others want to drink my blood? What if they don't like me? _Stop being paranoid Amy. _I took a deep breath and looked at Cream who was already searching an outfit for me. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I'm done, I wrapped a towel around myself and went out. I picked the outfit and went to the bathroom again to change. Cream picked for me a red one-shoulder dress with a black belt around the waist and black flats. I brushed my hair and went out again. There stood Sonic waiting for me in the outfit from yesterday. Cream already left.

"Good morning Amy. Cream went to help her mother."

"Good morning Sonic" I smiled at him. I know I should be scared or frightened that he was a vampire but I felt the complete opposite. I felt safe and protected. I know it's weird especially because I just meet him.

"Ready for breakfast?" he offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Together we went the long hallways down. The curtains in front of the big windows were a bit open so light could come and wouldn't be so 'uncomfortable' for Sonic.

"Is it just you with the sunlight or everyone?"

"Well all the others that live here are vampires except for one. Silver is a werewolf. The sunlight has different effect on everyone. Cream and Maria for example aren't so bothered by the sunlight like me or Shadow." I titled my head to the side.

"You will meet them soon"

"Are all vampires here 'vegetarian'?" he chuckled.

"Nice way of seeing it but yes all the vampires that live here are vegetarian."

"Heard anything from the person you sent to the car?" he sighed.

"No and it could take some days. My brother traveled for a mission and was about to come here until I told him to check on the car. Be patient and don't forget there isn't a big chance of them.."

"I know, I know"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh well" he rubbed his neck "I was walking around a bit to enjoy the beautiful day and that's when I found you in the car." I didn't know why but that seemed a bit...unbelievable.

As we came to the dinning room, after we walked what felt like hours, I sat down next to Sonic and Maria. Cream was across from me. There were waffles, pancakes, sausages, eggs, croissants, french toast and drinks were Maria told me that the red juice they gave me really wasn't blood. But I was sure that the others drank blood. It was a bit strange at first to sit here between vampires like that was a normal thing but after a while the atmosphere was great. We talked and we laughed. I learned the name from everyone and there abilities. Vanilla was Cream's mother and was here like a mother to everyone. She cooked most of the time and cleaned big parts of the mansion. Vector was a crocodile and together with Vanilla. By big events he was there for the music. Charmy was a bee and could bring you things that were to high for your reach. He was very childlike. Espio was a chameleon and like a ninja. If you needed a job to be done where nobody could know that, he was the right man for that. Knuckles was a echidna and the strongest here. Silver was a hedgehog and the only werewolf here. Also he could do telekinesis. He was really good befriended with Blaze. She was a cat and could burn you easily. Her and the other were here like maids. Cosmo was a plant and for the ones here who got hurt. She was the one who doctored me. I needed to ask her about the cuts when I would be alone with her. Rouge was a bat and could steal things easily. Maria and Cream were like my personal maids. Tails was a fox and the smartest here. His IQ was like 300. Then there was Scourge. He was a hedgehog and a typical bad boy. Sally was a chipmunk and a very good fighter. Shadow was a hedgehog and quiet the most time. He could run faster than any other living person, well together with Sonic.

After eating I went with Cream and Maria and we walked a bit through the mansion and I told you, it was gigantic. Like a big maze. We talked about different things like our favorite color, music and I asked them how they turned into vampires. Cream was a born vampire and Maria got bitten together with Shadow as the two hung out once. And I found out that when Maria wasn't there she was mostly by Shadow. I almost forgot that I lost my family and was in a whole new world. The key word is almost. After Maria and Cream went away, I walked by myself through the mansion. I started counting the rooms I passed but by twenty I stopped. I sighed. I thought that almost everyone was busy at the moment just I was doing nothing. It also felt a bit lonely. Hey Jade you there? Jade?_ Oh sorry I was sleeping...what is is Amy? _I'm a bit lonely. _And because of that you decided to speak with yourself? What is with Maria, Cream or Sonic? _Maria and Cream went away and I don't know where Sonic is. _Well ever thought __about going outside for a while? _You think I can just go. _Of course it's not like you will run away as soon as your out. Maybe there is a garden. Grab a pencil and paper and start writing. _You know what that is a good idea. _Of course it is, the idea came from me :P _Yeah I know, go back to sleep. _I will._ And that's what I did. I searched and found a pencil and paper. I found a door leading outside into a beautiful garden. It reminded me of the garden in my dream, the garden where once my home was. I looked around and let me inspire. I started writing then, let my fantasy take control over my mind and didn't notice that I was being watched.

**This was it. I hope you enjoyed it and should I make the chapters even longer than they are now? Until then see ya.**


End file.
